


These Days of Dust

by archeoptah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Мерлин ждет на протяжении многих жизней.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Days of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616705) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> От Автора:  
> Этот фик и о гибели Артура, и реинкарнировании Мерлина (в противоположность бессмертию). Таким образом, «смерть персонажа» относится к ним обоим.  
> Название взято из песни Mumford and Sons — «I Will Wait».
> 
> Вторая часть цикла «Post Finale Fics».

Сначала Мерлин не может заставить себя подолгу находиться вдали от озера. Он уходит на время, достаточное, чтобы найти пищу, кров, издалека понаблюдать за теми, кто ему дорог, убедить себя прекратить ждать, но всегда возвращается.  
Его находят: Персиваль был первым и пришел как раз вовремя, чтобы Мерлин рассказал ему о произошедшем и отослал обратно в Камелот к Гвен, но не единственным. Были и Друиды, то ли поглазеть, то ли пожалеть Мерлина — ему все равно, за чем именно они приходили. Он задается вопросом: чувствуют ли они себя преданными, как и он, этой самой судьбой, на которую они так надеялись. Не должен ли был золотой век Артура продолжаться до самой их старости? Не должны ли они были вместе гордиться магией Мерлина, которая должна была занять законное место в Камелоте? Гвен сделала это, и Мерлин уважает ее за это, но все равно чувствуется, что что-то не так.  
Возможно, Килгарра врал все эти годы. Мерлин не решается спросить: может, судьба, за которую они боролись, надежда на лучшее будущее — всего лишь выдумка, в которую он продолжал верить даже после того, как следовало прекратить? А если все ложь, если Артур не вернется, когда он будет нужен? Когда он понадобится Авалону.   
Мерлину он был нужен всегда, но судьбу никогда не заботило, что ему нужно.

Нинианна приходит через год, красивая золотоволосая девочка с обманчивой улыбкой и упрямым выражением лица. Она одета скорее как купеческая дочь, нежели Друид, но первое, что она делает, когда видит Мерлина, — вытягивает руку и смотрит на нее взглядом золотых глаз, пока ладонь не заполняется водой.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты учил меня, — говорит она, слова наскакивают друг на друга.  
Он качает головой прежде, чем она заканчивает речь:  
— Я никогда никого не учил. За этим отправляйся к Друидам — они с большей охотой примут тебя, если твои родители тебя выгнали.  
Магия, может, сейчас и не под запретом, но мнения менять сложнее, чем законы.  
— Говорят, ты самый сильный маг из когда-либо известных. Я хочу учиться у лучшего.  
Ее глаза почти такого же невообразимо голубого цвета, как и Артура, и на мгновение Мерлин совершает глупость и задумывается: а не удочерил ли ее Артур, когда Мерлин только-только пришел в Камелот?  
Ей не обязательно быть дочерью Артура, чтобы быть достойной обучения. Все в Мерлине велит ему не делать ничего, кроме как ждать Артура, пока место, где он сидит, не скроют растения. Артур — не единственное его бремя. Последнее, чем он обязан после всех этих лет людям, обладающим магией — своими знаниями.  
Нинианна жадно впитывает все, чему он может ее научить в течение двух лет, пока как-то в перерыве между заклинаниями не вонзает ему под ребра нож.   
— Теперь ты знаешь, каково это, — шипит она, и только тогда он видит в ее глазах Нимуэй.

Возвращение воспоминаний не так неожиданно, как смерть.  
Мерлину девять, его зовут Том, он коренаст и полон магии, как раньше. Его родители — фермеры в Немете, что почитает Благородную Королеву, взявшую Альбион под свою протекцию, когда Том был еще ребенком. Он не может думать о Королеве иначе, как о _Гвен_ , он просыпается по ночам с именем Артура на устах. Его родители считают это странностью, но Мерлин быстро принимает правду, насколько это возможно, будучи двумя людьми одновременно.  
Когда он взрослеет, он возвращается к озеру. Конечно, Артура не видно, Нинианну тоже, но зато на берегу играют дети — их не было во времена Мерлина. Он спрашивает одного из них, почему они играют одни, когда никто не проследит за ними и не защитит от диких зверей. Все смотрят на него, как на недалекого, и говорят, что на озере есть волшебник, ожидающий короля, и что он за ними присматривает.  
В этот раз, у озера, настало время сделать их рассказы правдой. Он делает вид, что обучается магии у приходящих Друидов, и думает, что некоторые из них, старые, могут распознать в нем Мерлина. Впрочем, никто об этом не говорит. Он показывает фокусы детям, не женится и старается не слышать о том, как уходят его друзья. По крайней мере, Гвен и Леон умирают от старости.  
Он не отводит взгляда от Авалона, но озеро кажется таким далеким, и Мерлину не дают передышки у его берегов с тех пор, как его убили.  
Возможно, те десять лет — все, что останется ему от Артура.  
Впрочем, он думает о Нинианне и о себе и задается вопросом: нужно ли ему просто ждать, пока они вернутся, каждый из его потерянных друзей и врагов и, наконец, Артур среди них.  
Том проживает гораздо дольше, чем его прошлая инкарнация. Мерлин так и не видит тех, кого раньше знал, — по крайней мере, это не подтвердилось.

Мерлину пятнадцать, он — рыжеволосый сын моряка к северу от Альбиона и его зовут Артур. Его передергивает всякий раз, когда он слышит это свое имя, потому он уходит из дома так быстро, как только может, пообещав отправлять матери письма, но так ни разу этого и не сделав.  
Часть леса у озера вырублена для небольшого поселения; дети, за которыми присматривал Том, уже сами стали родителями и косо смотрят на Мерлина, когда он заявляет, что хочет остаться. В этой жизни его магия слаба и малоэффективна, и он ужасно боится, что она будет постепенно, с каждой новой реинкарнацией, исчезать, пока он не останется ждать Артура и вовсе без нее.  
Однажды ночью в восемнадцать лет он просыпается, крича, от видения того, как грифон атакует их поселение, ставни громко хлопают об окно.  
Старая-старая женщина развивает его дар предсказания. Он понимает проклятие Морганы, понимает, как напугана и одинока была она и почему это привело к таким последствиям. Будущее переплетается с тем, что он видел и делал в прошлых жизнях, а его учитель не делает ничего, чтобы заглушить эти видения.  
Этого не происходит, пока он не видит ее смерть в своих снах и не распознает в ней Нинианну. Он никогда не спрашивает учителя, знает ли она о том, кто он такой на самом деле, потому что это не имеет значения.  
Мерлин остается у озера, и в этот раз находит еще нескольких. Одна из них — маленькая девочка, которая гордится своей магией и не доверяет Мерлину — должно быть, это Моргауз, но если она и вспомнила это, то так и не рассказала. Иногда, когда ему совсем тоскливо, она сидит рядом с ним, пока он смотрит на Авалон, и ее присутствие успокаивает гораздо больше, чем должно присутствие давнего врага.  
В чем смысл вражды, когда они, возможно, единственные, кто может понять?

У Альбиона никогда не будет такой надобности, чтобы вернуть Артура. Правление Гвен давно прошло, реинкарнация за реинкарнацией отдаляя Мерлина от Камелота и той, первой, самой важной, жизни. Хотя происходят конфликты, битвы королей и королев, воды Авалона не приходят в движение и не возвращают своего короля.  
Через некоторое время Мерлин уходит с озера, бывая на нем только раз или два в жизни, и вместо этого сосредотачивается на поисках старых друзей — помнят ли они его? Есть еще раны, которые нужно залечить, извинения, которые следует сделать или принять, разговоры, которые и за одну жизнь не завершишь, и, когда Артур вернется — Мерлин верит в это, потому что какой смысл существовать так долго и в одиночестве, — они будут готовы. Все _вместе_.  
Им будет дарована вторая попытка — он должен в это верить, — и во второй раз они сами создадут свою судьбу. Она обязана им этим, после той, первой жизни.

Мерлин стар, все его кости ломит. Он, будучи названным Джеймсом, не выглядел в молодости так же, как в первой жизни, не был таким самоуверенным, как Артур, пока не вспомнил в двадцать три. Но сейчас, в старости, обзаведясь бородой, он отмечает обманчивое сходство с временами в Камелоте.  
В этой жизни он долго добирался до озера, потому что даже смотреть на его воды больно. Кажется, что-то дрожит в воздухе и Авалон ближе, чем во все прошлые годы и реинкарнации.  
Артур еще не вернулся, но это время скоро настанет. Возможно, в следующей жизни Мерлина. Быть может, вернутся они все, и этого Мерлин ожидает с нетерпением.  
Он сидит у озера и ждет.


End file.
